


Beauty of Destiny

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Romance, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto is worried about her sister’s Palace and what the outcome might be if they fail. Luckily, Ren is right by her side to help her with whatever it is that’s worrying her so much.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 14





	Beauty of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t done a Shumako fanfic in a while. Been to focused on my new series, “Brian and Shiho.” There’s some Shumako present in those stories, but I wanted this to be strictly Shumako. So here you are.
> 
> Other than that, Please Enjoy!

After holding their meeting and discussing their plan to trick Akechi, the Phantom Thieves are all in with how this will play out. Everyone know what will happen and what will hopefully what the outcome will be. They just need to send the calling card to Sae Nijima and everything will be set. And all of them are ready for what will happen. Well....almost all of them. 

Ren notices that Makoto hasn’t left her spot on the couch ever since they ended their meeting. In fact, she hasn’t left that spot period. She looked like she was about to cry, so Ren decided to know way. 

“Makoto?” He asked his girlfriend. She jumped when he called her. 

“Huh!? O-Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to worry you!” She said. 

“Makoto...what’s wrong?” Ren asked. 

“What? I’m fine. Really. I am. I’ll be leaving now, Ren.” Makoto said, rushing downstairs, but Ren grabbed her and pulled her back up. 

“Makoto...I saw your face. You looked like you were gonna cry. So what’s wrong?” Ren asked again. 

“I-I’m fine, Ren! So please let me...” Makoto said, but then Ren squeezed her arm tightly and she yelped in surprise. 

“Ow! Ren! Stop!” Makoto pleaded. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Ren replied. 

“Ren! I’m...” Ren squeezed her arm again this time with more force. 

“Ow!! Ren!! Okay!! You win!!” Makoto said. Ren let her arm go and she held it. It still hurt from the force Ren put into it, but she was glad it wasn’t too bad. They sat down on the couch as Ren looked at Makoto. 

“So. What’s wrong, Makoto?” He asked her. 

“R-Ren...I-I’m worried. About......everything..” Makoto told him. 

“Define everything.” Ren said. 

“You know I have a bad habit of being in the worst case scenario. And....I’ve been thinking....what if everything goes wrong? What if Akechi kills you? What if Sis finds out what we’ve been up to? I-I can’t help it! I know I said I was cool with this before, but now, that we have to put it in action, I’m very scared.“ Makoto told him. 

“Makoto...” Ren leaned in closer. 

“And then what if she doesn’t believe anything you say to her? There are just too many things that can go wrong and I can’t stop thinking about them! They all seem so likely to happen! My head explodes with the different possibilities. How can you be okay with this, Ren!? If anything goes wrong, you could die! And....And I don’t want that!” Makoto said, now beginning to let the tears flow. 

“Makoto....it’s okay...” Ren told her. 

“No! No it’s not okay! What will happen if you die!? I...I don’t want to lose you Ren! Don’t you feel the same way!?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. Undoubtedly. But I’m willing to take that risk. Because it gets you guys out of the picture. We can’t take the risk of all of us getting killed. That’s why I trust that you can take care of everything while I’m gone. And remember, that I love you.” Ren said. 

“I-I love you, too. B-But...w-what if you...” 

“Stop!” Ren said suddenly. 

“Huh?” Makoto asked. 

“You keep using those words, “what if.” You keep saying “what if...”. You keep thinking “what if...”. That’s why you can’t focus. Too busy “what if-ing.” This is getting to be a bad habit, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Huh? That’s why....I can’t focus?” Makoto asked. 

“Well, what if Akechi changes targets? What if someone else gets put in interrogation? What if Akechi kills someone else!? What if we lose someone else!? WHAT IF IT WAS YOU MAKOTO!?” Ren yelled at Makoto. 

“R-Ren....I....” 

“No matter what, I need to do this. I need to be the one who goes through this! It’s all something I need to do! YOU need to do your thing! YOU need to make sure everyone’s safe. YOU need to trust me! YOU need to stop worrying about me and focus on YOU! YOU! ITS ALL YOU MAKOTO!!” Ren yelled again. 

“......” Makoto has no words. Ren was scolding her like if he was her sister. It felt like the time Sae said to Makoto that she’s useless. The feeling in her heart suddenly dropped. 

“Woah. I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. I’m just tired of...” 

“Me...” Makoto finished. 

“To be frank, yes. But you need to realize that I can do this. You don’t need to worry, Makoto. I’ll be fine. So please. Stop worrying.” Ren told her. 

“R-R-Ren.....I-I-I’m.....I’m sorry!” Makoto finally lost herself and began sobbing loudly. She held Ren as the tears flowed down her cheek and onto his shirt. Ren held her just as tightly and kissed her head. 

“Promise me that you’ll stop this “what if” business and focus on “what now” okay?” Ren said. 

“O-O-Okay.......I-I-I promise.....” Makoto sobbed. She clenched Ren’s shirt and snuggled against his chest. Ren wiped the tears from her face and watched as she snuggled against his chest. 

“I trust you, okay? Please make sure you never forget that. And never forget that I love you.” Ren told her. 

“I....I love you too, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“I know. Here. Close your eyes.” Ren said. 

“Huh?” Makoto asked. 

“Close your eyes.” Ren repeated. 

Makoto smiled and closed her eyes. She was curious about what Ren had in store for her. His surprises were always the best. 

“Okay. Open them.” Ren said. 

Makoto opened her eyes and looked. Nothing looked different, except for Ren. She noticed one thing different about him. 

“Where’d you glasses go?” Makoto asked. 

“Look in the mirror and find out.” Ren replied. 

Makoto looked in Ren’s mirror and gasped. His glasses were on her face. She looked at her reflection for a while before Ren spoke. 

“I trust that you can hold onto the for me?” He asked. 

“R-Ren? Y-You’re letting me keep them?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. Just until I get back. After that, we can go get you a matching pair, if you want.” Ren replied. 

“I...I....I don’t know. Are you sure? You might need them m-more that I would.” Makoto said, taking off the glasses. But Ren put them back on her face. 

“I’m very sure. You look amazing with them on.” Ren told her. 

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. So?” Ren said. 

“Smug jerk.” Makoto whispered. 

“Don’t be like that. You’re beautiful.” Ren said. 

“R-Really?” Makoto asked. 

“I’d being saying “what if” if I was lying.” Ren replied. 

“Ren...I...don’t know what to say. Th-Thank you.” Makoto said. 

“Anything for you, my Queen.” Ren said. 

“I promise I’ll take real good care of them. They’ll look good as new when you get back.” Makoto said. 

“I hope so. I put a lot of trust in you, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Y-You can trust me, Ren.” Makoto told him. 

The two young lovers spend the night together before Makoto had to leave. She made sure to hide Ren’s glasses from her sister just in case she asked about them. Promising to have them ready for when Ren gets back, she couldn’t happier to have a boyfriend like him. 

About three months have passed since that day. And a lot’s happened since then. One being that Ren turning himself in to prove Shido guilty. But as it turns out, his friends have been working hard to prove his innocence. They’ve been working hard to do it as well. And one day, they decided to hold a meeting to discuss how it’s been going. 

“The road’s never looked cleaner, amirite?” Ryuji said. 

“You said it. With everything being handled by Sae-san, Ren will definitely be proven innocent in no time!” Ann said. 

“Hmm?” Yuskue looked puzzled. 

“Something wrong, Inari?” Futaba asked. 

“Has anyone seen Makoto? She’s usually the first one here.” Yuskue said. 

“Now that you mention it, I don’t believe I have seen her. Where could Mako-chan be?” Haru said. 

“Guess she’s running late. I’m sure she’ll be here in a minute.” Mona said. 

As if on cue, the door bell of Leblanc rang and the door itself opened wide. And in walked Makoto, looking a bit nervous. They could tell because she had her head down. 

“Uhh...Makoto?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yes?” She replied. 

“Is there a reason why your head’s down?” Ann asked. 

“Well...promise me that you won’t make fun of me.” Makoto said. 

“Why’s that?” Futaba asked. 

Makoto took a deep breath and lifted her head, revealing her face that had on Ren’s glasses. The others looked at her with surprise and shock written all over them. 

“A-Aren’t those....Ren’s?” Mona asked. 

“He...uhh...gave them to me when we were talking about our plan three months ago. I thought I gave them back to him, but my sister just recently gave them to me courtesy of Ren.” Makoto told them. 

“Damn.....” Ryuji said. 

“U-Umm....how do I look?” Makoto asked. 

“You look so adorable!” Ann said. 

“R-Really?” Makoto said. 

“There’s something about those glasses and your overall personality that mix perfectly together. I approve of your new look.” Yuskue said. 

“Yeah. You look like a school girl from an anime. I like it!” Futaba said. 

“Ren must really trust you a lot if he is giving you his glasses. And I agree with Ann. You look very adorable, Mako-chan.” Haru said. 

“U-Uhh...thanks I guess.” Makoto said. 

“You’re like a female version of Joker. Only with some noticeable differences.” Mona said. 

“W-Well...I-I don’t I-I’d take it that far.” Makoto blushed. 

“It’s a good reminder, too.” Ryuji said. 

“Reminder?” Makoto asked. 

“Duh. Of RenRen. Those glasses are a sign that he’s doing okay and it gives more determination to get him free!” Ryuji said. 

“I never thought of it like that. I agree with Ryuji.” Ann said. 

“You guys....c-come on. Y-You embarrassing me.” Makoto said. 

“And....I think he would agree with us.” Haru said, giggling. 

“Huh?” Makoto asked. 

“...Beep Boop...” 

Makoto jumped when those words reached her ear. She turned around and saw the man they’d been working so hard to set free standing right in front of her. She nearly bursted into tears when she saw him. 

“R-Ren!!” She said, flying into his arms. 

“Hi there. Nice to see you again. Ren said. 

“It’s been awhile, dude! How’ve you been?” Ryuji asked. 

“Doing fine I guess. Lemme tell you, I thought the interrogation was bad. I haven’t seen anything since I first got to juvenile.” Ren said. 

“We worked very hard to get you out of there. I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.” Ann said. 

“I can’t thank you guys enough for that. Seriously, you guys are the best.” Ren told them. 

“You’re our leader. Why would we just leave you there?” Futaba asked. 

“Good point.” Ren said, turning his attention back to Makoto. 

“Hey. Those glasses look good on you. Where’d you get them?” Ren joked. 

“Hmm...I wonder.” Makoto said. 

“No seriously. Those look exactly like mine.” Ren said, taking out his glasses and putting them on. 

“Huh!? W-Wh-Th-Uh-Eh-T-Then why did Sis say....” 

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me. I told you that we’d get you a pair like mine, so I told Sae to give these to you. They’re the pair from my cognitive replica she found in the interrogation room when I “died.” Figured you might like them.” Ren said. 

“I always wondered what happened to those things.” Mona said. 

“Ren....you...” Makoto looked at the new free man. 

“You look so cute, anyone tell you that?” Ren said, tapping Makoto’s nose with his. 

“Umm......j-just you....” She said. 

“Yeah. We’ll say that.” Ann said. 

“Please! Hold that pose! I must capture this moment in all it’s entirety!” Yuskue said, getting out his sketchbook. 

“What!? B-But...” 

“You got it. Tell me if you need me to move okay?” Ren said. 

“REN! I-I...uhh...hmm!?” Makoto was shocked. Ren decided to add to her embarrassment by kissing her, clean on the lips. 

“Yes! Just like that!!” Yusuke said, having more motivation than before. 

“Now this I can’t let get go to waste!” Ann said, getting out her phone and taking a picture of the two kissing. Everyone else did the same. Makoto didn’t even notice. She had her eyes closed while she and Ren were kissing. 

“Welcome back, Ren.” She said. 

“It’s good to be back, Makoto.” Ren told her, letting the kissing continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please consider checking out my previous works. I know they’ll be a blast to read, as they were a blast writing them.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
